


Bears

by Syksy



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syksy/pseuds/Syksy





	Bears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silencedancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/gifts).



She looked at her handiwork. Unsurprisingly, it was a bear again. She would start with a firm idea: a majestic swan, or maybe a tiny fuzzy mouse, but she would always end up with a bear. She had no great dislike of bears, if she was quite honest with herself she could actually remember being fond of the creatures once. Enough was enough, though.

Take that last spell for example. She had been going for a frog. It was traditional for arrogant princes after all, and a frog would have caused no great harm if the silly boy couldn’t manage to get himself turned back. Well, that hadn’t gone anything like according to plan.

It wasn’t her fault, she was sure. She had studied the lore diligently, never (well almost never) shirked her duties and practiced as often as she was able. It didn’t seem fair that she had to be the one stuck with stupid bears. 

Well, one had to take life as it was, she supposed. And the beasts were not bad as trade goods go, there was in fact a thriving market for carved things to decorate all sorts of halls and chambers, the manlier the better. You couldn’t get much more manly than the king of the forest, now could you?

Maybe it wasn’t a defect after all? Maybe all she could do were bears simply because they were the best thing to do? A bear fits every occasion and so forth. She smiled. Yes, of course that was it. How had she ever been silly enough to doubt herself? Naturally she knew best, even when she didn’t _actually_ know it herself.


End file.
